


Angles, demons and timelords

by Hogwarts221btardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts221btardis/pseuds/Hogwarts221btardis
Summary: Sherlock and John are having a normal day when Sherlock is surprised to meet an old friend, the doctor. He has come to ask them for their help and the help of some 'hunters' to help stop some demons. (Sorry I'm terrible at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction I've written so please leave a comment, I would love some feedback on how I could improve! also sorry if my English isn't the best.

I don't own any of the characters

*****

The door bell rang. John went to answer it, silently praying it was a client. It had been a couple of months since they had returned from Baskerville and Sherlock was getting irritating. They hadn't had a case in weeks and it was frustrating both him and Sherlock. John couldn't get any sleep, with Sherlock shooting the wall early on the mornings, claiming he was 'bored'. He couldn't stand it any longer.

Opening the door, John was faced with an usual man. He was tall, skinny and wore a red bow tie. He looked no older than 20, with his floppy brown hair and sharp cheekbones. Unlike the rest of him, his deep green eyes looked old, and heavy with the pain of that they had seen.

The man wore a cheeky grin and a look of excitement on his face.

"Hello! I'm the doctor!"the man introduced himself and held out a hand. Curious, John shook it and let him in. As the man who claimed to be a doctor entered the flat and took a seat, John called for Sherlock, assuming that the man was a client, and took a seat in his armchair.

*****

Hearing John call his name, Sherlock miserably made his way out of his bedroom. This better be about a client Sherlock thought. He had been bored out of his mind In the last few weeks and he was desperate for a case.

Upon entering the room, he noticed a man sat on the sofa. Sherlock stopped abruptly and just stared. For some reasons, Sherlock couldn't deduce anything about this man. He looked like anyone else, except he didn't. The clothes he wore looked normal, and a couple years old, but nothing else made by sense about the man. Nothing. From what Sherlock could deduce, which wasn't very much, this man was almost a complete mystery. Except one thing: his eyes.

Sherlock was sure he had seen those eyes before, but where?

"Hello Sherlock, I don't suppose you'll remember me" the mysterious man looked up at him expectantly, and it was then that it hit him.

"Doctor" Sherlock breathed quietly, as realisation dawned upon him. It was the doctor. The unexplainable man who he'd met as a kid. The man who had shown him all of time and space. Except he wasn't. He had changed.

"You look different" the doctors grin grew as Sherlock addressed him.

"Yes, I had to regenerate, get a new face"

"Sherlock, who is this?" Sherlock turned to face John, who had utter confusion all across his face. This was going to take a lot of explaining...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also posted this story on wattpad

"So what you're saying is that aliens exist?"

The doctor and Sherlock had just finished explaining everything to John, who was still taking in the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside.

"Yes, John, try to keep up!" Sherlock replied, slightly irritated after explaining it three times

"Oh, I'm sorry Sherlock, because finding out aliens exist is perfectly normal!" johns voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, well we have bigger problems than whether aliens exist or not," the doctor walked over, a worried expression on his face.

"The demons have a key to the TARDIS."

..........

"The what!?"John exclaimed. He was beginning to take in the fact that aliens existed and now he was being told that demons did too! What was next, fairies?

" demons" the doctor strode over to the window, Sherlocks gaze following him. Sighing, he continued to explain.

"I need your help. The demons, they stole one of the keys to the TARDIS, I don't know how they got a hold of it, but if they find me and the TARDIS, they could destroy all of time and space! We need to get it from them before they find us!" His expression growing grimmer by the second

"Which is why I'm here. I need your help sherlock."

John looked over to sherlock, waiting for his reply. John wasn't sure why, but he felt he could trust the doctor, even though he had only just met him, and he was certain sherlock would want to help. He'd do anything to show off his talent. Which is why john was so suprised when sherlock replied.

"No"

\----------

"What!?" John exclaimed, seeing the doctors face fall.

"Sherlock, why the hell not? He's your friend, he needs help, that's what we do isn't it? Help people?!" Sherlock sighed. John didn't understand. The doctor had just come back, now, twenty years later, and he comes and asks for help.

"No john. We don't help people, we solve crimes, and I've told you once before, I dont have friends"

Sherlock turned away from them and fell quite. he could feel johns gaze on him and the doctors cautious footsteps as he slowly walked over to him.

"I'm sorry if I left you as a child sherlock, but I couldn't have stayed forever. You must have known that? I had to leave, or else you wouldn't have had a life, you were just a kid, if I hadn't left, you wouldnt be where you are now." As the doctor fell silent, Sherlock turned, his gaze falling on the doctor, and then to john.

John

If the doctor had never left him, he would never have met john, he would never have gone on all those cases, never have helped lestrasde or even met and of the friends he had now. Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, john, molly. Never.

"Alright, where do we begin ? "

" great!" The doctors puppy-like grin returning "first , we need to stop of to pick up some friends of mine. Sam and Dean Winchester"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and dean were sat in the bunker when it happened. It had been another normal day. Well, as normal as it gets for them. They had just finished a hunt for a vampire feeding on patients in a mental hospital and were just sitting down enjoying the lunch dean had just picked up. For once, everything was alright. They had stopped the darkness, they had gotten Sam back from the British men of letter, they had Mary back, and thanks to Rowena, Lucifer was currently without a vessel.

It was then that the phone rang.

" hello?" Dean answered the phone, hoping it wasn't a hunter in need or something , he was exhausted.

"Dean! Hello! Its me, the doctor"

Of course. It was the doctor, that time traveling 'alien' with the big police box. He hadn't spoken with the doctor in ages, but that didn't bother him. As nice as the doctor was, dean still wasn't prepared to believe in aliens.

"Yeah hi, hold on, Sam's here too, let me put you on speaker" dean hit the speaker button and put the phone down on the table.

"Hello doctor, how are you doing?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Good, but I need your help" dean sighed. Why could they just get one break?

" look, doctor, im just not sure we're the right people to be dealing with aliens" dean really wasnt in the mood for this. Especially if it was aliens.

"its demons" dean suddenly looked up. Crowley had promised not to set any demons near them, but he hadn't promised anything about not setting them on the doctor.

"Alright, we'll meet outside the bunker in 5."

As dean hit the end call button Sam rushed off to find some Angel blades. But first, dean needed to have a nice long talk with Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

After a another long explanation of how the TARDIS worked, the doctor slammed in the location and time and headed to the Winchesters. As the TARDIS floor rumbled through the journey, the doctor thought about what he was going to do if he got back his keys. Where he would go, what he would do. After losing Amy and Rory, the doctor had felt reluctant to go to sherlock and the winchester for help. He could bare to loose anyone else. Not now. Not ever.

But this was an emergency. If the demons got hold of his TARDIS...

The doctor was violently snapped out of his thoughts by the TARDIS landing. Rushing to the door, he the them open to come face-to-face with Sam and Dean.

"Sam! Dean! Nice to see you again! " the doctor happily embraced them both. Sam brought in a big bag, which was probably filled with weapons to kill demons with. As he set it down, Dean began to explain whilst Sam greeted Sherlock and John.

" we had a chat with crowley just before u came, he said that he hadn't ordered any demons to steal any keys, so we think they might be some rouges. Luckily Crowley gave us 'permission' to kill them. Good thing he doesn't like demons disobeying him." Dean finished with a small smirk. Setting down another bag, he turned around, gesturing to Sherlock and John,

"Who're they?"

"Oh, of course!, Dean, meet Sherlock Holmes and john Watson!"

**********

Sherlock Holmes? Was this a joke? Dean tood there puzzled. Sherlock Holmes wasn't real.

" seriously?"

" just roll with it dean" Sam whispered to him. Obviously he was taking this a lot better than he was. But then again he was sam, he idolized people like 'sherlock holmes'.

"Uh, OK, um, nice to meet you, I guess." Sherlock quizzically stared at dean, creep, dean thought, as john turned to greet dean. By before he could even form a sentence, sherlock inturupted.

"You really should drink so much." He stated, in an almost bored voice.

"Sherlock!" John whispered angrily, nudging him. "We talked about this!"

John turned to face dean again.

"Sorry about him, he doest really know when to keep his mouth shut" john glared at Sherlock when he said those last words, but dean was to preoccupied by Sherlocks deduction.

"How the hell do you know I drink?"

"It was a simple deduction really, " Sherlock took a deep breath as if about to start a very long explanation, but one meaningful glare form John silenced him.

"Never mind," he mumbled turning back to the TARDIS console.

"Well! Now we all know each other, let's get going! No time to waste!" The doctor hurried over to a lever and slammed it down.

Dean laughed.

"Time? Really doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, can you go over the plan one more time?"

As the TARDIS flew, the doctor, the winchesters, Sherlock and John were discussing how to receive the TARDIS keys from the demons.

"Ok, so firstly," the doctor explained, "you, Sam and John will hold off the demons and distract them whilst me and Sherlock go find the key ," he paved around the TARDIS as he continued, "then we will meet up back in the TARDIS."

The TARDIS landed just as the doctor finished explaining.

"Ok then, Geronimo! "

*******

Sam, Dean and John crept around the corner of the empty warehouse where the demons were stationed. As they approached one of the rooms, they could hear some muffled voices.

Dean turned around to Sam and john, signalling to them as they made their way closer.

Bursting through the door, the three of them violently started to attack the demons, Dean using rubys knife whilst Sam and john used some spare Angel blades they had.

The room was filled with flashes of orange light as the demons were stabbed to death.

Turning around, Dean saw John tackling multiple demons. He's actually quite good, Dean thought as he saw the ex soldier take down another demon.

Once the final demon has been killed, sam, Dean and John were about to make their way back to the TARDIS when suddenly, they were surrounded. Another 10 or so demons had come out of nowhere! The three of them were ushered into another room already containing 3 other people, also surrounded by demons to ensure they didn't try to escape.

Looking up, Dean came face to face with Sherlock and the doctor. The third man standing in the room was bloody and bruised but still recognisable.

It was cas.

********

The plan had been so simple. so how had it gone so wrong?

Everything had been going fine. Him and the doctor had crept past the demons whilst the Winchester and John set with them and then they entered the next room to search for the key. But instead, they found a beaten up guy in a dust brown trench coat. and then they were surrounded by demons!

Trapped.

taking a closer look at the strange man, Sherlock noticed his dark hair and downcast blue eyes, which looked dulled, as if the light had been taken out of them. Instead of going into a frenzy of deductions, Sherlock just stared at the stranger.

Suddenly, Sherlock attention was diverted as the door slammed open and more demons entered, and with them were sam, Dean and john.

Great.

As they were dragged in, Sherlock noticed dean freeze and his expression morph into something like recognition

His brain immediately started deducing again. Obviously Dean knew this man, and obviously he was someone important to him.

As the rest of them were pushed inside, the door slammed shut and one of the demons in the front spoke up.

"Well, if it isn't the Winchester and their little time travelling friend, " she sneered, her blonde hair a mess and her clothes ripped.

"I told you that if we got their precious Angel friend castiel, that the Winchester would come." She said to a demon beside her.

So he was their friend then.

"Of course there were other uses of having caught poor old cas, " grinning, she turned to face the doctor. "He just happens to know where the TARDIS keys are. Very convenient, that is.saves us the trouble of having to try and find you, doctor. "

Sherlock stood there, surrounded by demons, confused. 

Why would this 'castiel' know where the TARDIS keys would be? The most obvious answer would be that they knew each other, however, something told sherlock that wasn't the case.

Suddenly, there was a banging noise on the door. One of the demons carefully went to check who it was before opening the door.

The door opened.

And in stepped moriarty.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor had been hoping to get his TARDIS keys back quickly and be on his way. He had already disturbed too many people. 

But of course they had to get captured and come face to face with the world's only consulting criminal.

The doctor had met moriarty once before, long ago. However, this moriarty was much different.

He wore a tight black suit and a psychotic grin on his face, and his eyes were cold and dead. 

"Suprise!" He spoke. His voice was soft, yet it made the doctor feel uneasy. 

" Did you miss me Sherlock? Did you think i wouldn't come back after our little meeting at that swimming pool? " his grin grew larger and more insane a he took a step closer towards Sherlock. 

The doctor saw Sherlock stiffen. He had known moriarty, but he never knew that Sherlock had met him too. 

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten you, doctor" he turned to face him, his features holding back the insanity inside him. 

"Oh and how are you, doctor Watson? Still Sherlock little pet?" 

The doctor released a breath he didn't know he had been holding as Moriarty turned away from him. 

"And it's nice to finally met you two winchesters. I've heard alot. Mostly stuff from my demon associates here." He moved closer to the winchesters as they struggled against the demons holding them back. 

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked angrily, his face full of rage. Moriarty just smirked and stepped back. 

" well, I need to have a little chat with some of your friends her Sherlock, hope you don't mind" moriarty turned to face Sherlock once more, then leaned in and whispered something into Sherlock ear. 

Suddenly, the demons holding back Dean and Sherlock started dragging them away, leaving sam, john, castiel and the doctor alone with moriarty, awaiting their fate.

********

The words moriarty had whispered echoed in Sherlocks head.

"Its a shame you had to come spoil my little operation, I had big plans for you. Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes." 

what had moriarty ment by that? What had he had planned? 

Sherlock snapped back to the present as him and Dean were thrown into a dimly lit room with grey walls and a dusty floor. However, Sherlock was distracted from deducing by the statues. 

there were so many of them. Some with their heads in their hands, and others with their faces in vicious expression. They were like the ones to saw in the cemetery. 

the door shut loudly , causing both Dean and Sherlock to turn to face it. When he turned back around, Sherlock felt that something was off. 

Dean was banging on the door when it hit him. 

the statues had moved.


	7. Chapter 7

"Those statues just moves" Sherlock stated calmly, his brain working away, trying to find any explanation as to what was going on.

"What?!" Dean turned around to face Sherlock with confusion and anger written all over his face. 

"What do you mean 'moved', statues can't move. I thought you were supposed to be clever" 

"You and your brother hunt demons and monsters every day yet refuse to believe me when i tell you those statues have moved!" 

Suddenly , a loud clatter made them both jump. Turning around to see if anyone was there, Dean came face to face with one of the statues, which had once again moved. 

"Ok, what you are saying is alot more believable now."   
Just as Dean was about to turn to face the door, he heard Sherlock shout.

"NO! Dont. Look. Away." 

" why not?! " Dean hissed, still starting at the Angel. 

"They only seem to move when we're not looking at them" 

" Well we cant just keep staring at them, we need to find a way out! " Dean exclaimed  
"You keep staring at these freaky angels and I'll find a way to pick the lock"

Sherlock opened his mouth to complain but quickly shut it. They both needed to get back to the others upstaris, to the doctor, and to john. The doctor had been his only real friend when he was younger and John had been there for him and stuck by him, even though he had only known him for a short amount of time. He didn't want to lose any more friends. 

Even thought Sherlock didn't really like Dean, he understood his need to get back upstairs, so he kept quiet, his gaze fixated on the old statue of the angel, and the sound of Dean picking the lock behind him, hoping that they got there in time.

******

"So, let's make this very simple... " 

Moriarty paced around the dingy dimly lit room, with a psychotic grin still plastered on his face. 

"I'll let you all go and you leave that TARDIS of yours with me. I assure you I'll handle it with care. I know how much it means to you doctor." 

"but why let us go if your gonna take the TARDIS? "   
Sam asked cautiously, still being restrained by a deamon. 

"Because where's the fun in keeping you all here!? Killing you is too easy. And waaaay too BORING !" 

once the demons had left after being instructed by moriarty to go and get Dean and sherlock, he opened the door and lead them all out of the room and towards the TARDIS. 

Upon reaching it, he just stood there and based at it, the insanity clear in his eyes as he placed a hand on the smooth blue wooden door. 

The doctor stood there paralyzed. He had failed. He had lost his TARDIS. And he had probably out his friends and the whole world in danger. Who knows what Moriarty had planned for the universe, for all of time and space. 

Just as moriarty took out the key to the TARDIS, there was a loud bang. Whipping his head around, the doctor saw who stood behind them.

It was Sherlock and Dean, both men standing with guns pointed directly at Moriarty.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sherlock was young, he loved looking at the stars. One night, when he was out staring at them, he heard a crash coming from the front of his house. Of course he went to investigate what had caused the noise, and that's how he met the doctor. 

He looked a lot different then. He was tall and skinny, with brown hair and brown eyes. He told him about space, and the wonders that were out there. He told him about aliens and foreign planets, And what the stars looked like up close. He even took him too see them. But one thing Sherlock remebers now is when the doctor told him about the angles. 

"Weeping angels," he had explained to him, "they're these Stone statues you see. You see them everywhere. But what you don't notice is when they move. Every time you turn your head, or even blink, they strike , and the next thing you know, you're in the past, somewhere you can bearly recognise...":

Sherlock spent a long time after the doctor left trying to deleting him from his mind palace. He couldn't do it. There was always something he would remember from time to time, the memories blurred and fuzzy. But now, when faced with a room full of weeping angels, he remembered everything as clear as day. 

"Done!" Sherlock heard the door click open as dean unlocked it and they both ran out of the door without glancing back. 

*** 

Footsteps and conversations could be heard up ahead as dean slowly and quietly made his way thorough the corridors, Sherlock tailing behinds him. After being in that room with those freaky angels, dean was sure that he never wanted to meet anymore angels; they were always trouble. 

Except cas, dean reminded himself, who was still trapped with Sam and the others. 

How cas eneded up here, dean will never understand, but then again, cas was always getting into some trouble. 

As they approached the the exit, they could hear someone talking. Guessing it was that psychopath who called himself 'Moriarty', dean slammed the door open and immediately pointed his gun straight ahead. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sherlock do the same. 

Although dean had felt a bit tense around him at the start, (you can't blame him, it's not everyday fictional characters come to life) he came to realise that Sherlock was a lot like him, and yeh he was abit of a show off, but at least he wasn't trying to kill them, like most people are. 

"Well isn't this a surprise," Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by moriartys voice "i must say Sherlock, I'm rarther disappointed, i thought you would be able to get out much quicker, but I guess that so called 'hunter' must have slowed you down." 

Ok, now dean was 100 percent sure he hated this guy. Dean lifeted his gun alittle higher, aiming for his head.

"Hey now, no need to get so violent! I'm just having some fun! You should try it, maybe you can teach Sherlock while you're at it, he's SOOO serious sometimes" moriarty slowly stepped a little closer and deans grip on his gun tightened. 

"I can see you're getting tense, so let me just make this clear, you can shoot me if you want, but if you do, your friends won't get very long to live, and from what I've heard, I don't think you want to loose them again" 

That caused dean to stop. Moriarty was right. He had already lost Sam and cas too may times to count. But if he didn't act now.... 

dean looked over to Sam, who wore an understanding expresion on his face, ready to dodge any bullets if necessary. But as he looked over to cas...He had always found it hard to read cas's Expressions, but now it was ten times harder. Cas stood there with the most expressionless face ever. It was then that dean noticed the angle blade poking from his sleeve.

Dean slowly put down his gun and held his arms up in surrender. He could see Sherlock confused behind him, but surprisingly, he copied dean and held his hands up. 

And then everything happened in a flash. 

Cas moved swiftly as he went and stabbed moriarty in the back with his angel blade, as he did so, the others ran towards the TARDIS, and deamons came and started to surround them.

Dean ran into the TARDIS as he heard moriarty scream and drop to the floor. 

Sam, John and the doctor were already at the consol. Sherlock ran inside, and headed straight for where The others were standing. Now the only person they were waiting for was cas. 

Where was he ? Dean saw him kill moriary, he should be here. What if the deamons had got him? Dean was starting to panick now, he had just got cas back, and didn’t want him gone so soon. He knew cas could handle himself, but with all the injuries from when the deamons had had him, dean wasn’t too sure. 

It was then that his mind was put to ease as cas stumbled into the TARDIS, blood staining his trench coat, and the doors slammed shut and they were off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my final chapter! Thanks for reading this, I hope to write some more works in the future but for now I'm happy with what I've done so far. Any feedback is appreciated

It was only a few hours ago that John had been comprehending the existence of aliens, and now he'd seen it all - time machines, demons and whatever the hell this 'castiel ' was supposed to be.

Sure, he looked human, but humans don't have eyes that glow blue, or cuts and bruises that heal in seconds.

Looking around him, John realises that Sherlock wasn't there. Panic rise inside him for a moment, thinking they had accidentally left Sherlock behinde, when he saw Sherlock s head of curly hair disappear down one of the corridors in the TARDIS.

Following him down there, John caught Sherlock looking into one of the rooms.

It was a plain room, decorated in a simple way. But Sherlock stared at it so intently that one would think that the room could answer all the questions in the world.

"We should be back soon" John stepped closer, trying to understand what exactly was so fascinating the room.

"I don't really know how time travel works, but I'm sure we'll be back at baker street soon enough."

" he didn't need our help " Sherlock suddenly spoke, causing John to turn and face him confused.

"Who?"

" the doctor. He didn't need our help. He could have done this without us, easily. But he didnt. Why didn't he, john? "

When Sherlock turned and faced him, John realises that Sherlock was still the young kid who was upset that his friend had left him.

***

Sherlock knew why the doctor had to leave - the universe needed saving! But he couldn't seem to understand why he would come back now. Why would he bother to show up after all these years?

"Maybe he just wanted to see you"

and that's when it hit him; The doctor was lonely.

That's why he had gathered so many people, that's why he called the winchesters aswell, he didn't want to be alone.

****

"We're here! First stop, the men of letters bunker!"

Flinging the TARDIS doors open, the doctor stepped outside as breathed in the fresh air, as Sam, Dean and Cas made their way outide aswell. Sam, with his bag over his shoulder, made his way into the bunker, as Dean came in after him, bearing some of cas's weight as he helped him down the steps.

Although most of castiels injuries healed, some were much worse and would probably only heal with time.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then!" The doctor waved them goodbye, sounding slightly disappointed " thanks for all the help! "

"No problem doctor, any time you need help,you know where to find us" Sam told him "plus, it was pretty cool to meet your friends from London."

After some final goodbyes, the doctor set off once again to 221b baker street.

****

when they got back to baker street, it was exactly as they had left it, not even a minute had passed.

John said goodbye to the doctor, and the doctor thanked him for everything, and then he made his way inside.

It felt good to be back to the somewhat ordinary life in 221b, rather than thinking about demons and alien (Sam had told him that there were hunters dealing with anything supernatural in England too, so he didn't need to worry too much)

A few moments after settling into his chair, Sherlock came inside, settled down and started going on about how Mrs Hudson had his his cigarettes again.

It felt good to be back.

***

Dean sat on the edge of the bed as cas slep. It felt weird - usually cas was the one awake, whilst Dean slept.

Dean was desperate for a nap, but he needed to know how cas ended up tortured by demons. Getting off the bed, he placed sound the room. Sam was already also asleep, but Dean just couldn't bring himself to rest. Every time something seemed almost alright, something else would happen, screwing up the situation.

Irritated, he say down in a chair next to cas's bed. Cas looked peaceful when he was asleep, especially since most of the time he was worrying over some apocalypse that the winchesters had started, so It was nice to see him calm. His expression also looked alot younger, even though he as probably millions of years older than him. It made Dean wonder if cas was the youngest of the angels, and what he looked like in his true form.

His thoughts grew, and eventually lead him to sleep.

When Sam some up, he peaked into the room cas was sleeping in to see cas still asleep, and Dean snoring away on a chair. His neck would definitely kill him when he woke up.

****

The TARDIS felt empty. It was all the doctor could think about as he sat at the consol. Looking around at the empty space, memories of the day came back to him. He then thought back on what Sherlock had said to him, just before heading back inside baker street.

" I understand now, doctor, why you left. And why you came back. You left because you didn't want to get too attached. And you came back because you did get too attached. "

At first the doctor was surprised. But then he realised that Sherlock was completely correct.

"Do me a favour, doctor," Sherlock continued " Don t travel alone. "

When he looked back up, Sherlock had already gone inside.

So, with determination, the doctor slammed the switches on the console and set off.


End file.
